


Bottoms Up (RPS, Chris Pine/Karl Urban, PG-13)

by SailAweigh



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a typo in a comment: "Good to see that Chris learned something useful about bottoms." It was meant to refer to Karl's propensity for leaving most of the buttons on his shirts unbuttoned. But we all know that bottoms need just as much care as buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up (RPS, Chris Pine/Karl Urban, PG-13)

Chris shifted around in his chair. The interview had been going well, provoking lots of laughter and smiles. Just, after a half an hour of flogging his new movie and trying to duck overly personal questions, the formerly comfortable chair was turning into a block of concrete under his butt.

He turned his head to the left where he could see Karl in the sound booth next to him. Karl, unlike him, had his arm slung over the back of his chair, slouched down a little; looking extremely comfortable and pleased with himself.

By the time Chris' interview was over he was leaning his elbows on the chair arms, trying to keep his ass elevated just enough to relieve the pressure without looking like a fool. He didn't know why he was sitting there; the interview was over. Except he did. It was Karl's promise to give Chris a lift back to the hotel that kept him there and it was time Karl made good on that promise.

Fuck it. He was done with this. Karl had finally taken off his headset, giving the radio jock some off the air anecdotes. It was time to get comfortable. Rising from his chair, Chris bustled out of his booth and straight into Karl's. With a grip on his shoulder, he tugged on Karl until the man finally sighed and rose to leave.

"You're in a bloody hurry to leave. If you have to use the little boy's room, I'm sure you're quite capable of handling that on your own." Karl shook off Chris' hand, but followed closely behind him as they left the booth.

"It's not the restroom I need, you asshole." Chris grimaced and stepped the pace up even more. "I couldn't stand sitting in that chair for another minute."

Karl raised his hand to cover his smirk before Chris could turn to see it. "A little hard on the bottom, Chris?"

Chris turned around and they bumped chests when Karl couldn't stop fast enough.

Chris started poking Karl in said chest to punctuate every offense he felt Karl was responsible for. "You should know. *poke* You're the one who seemed to think it was your personal *poke* plush *poke* toy *poke* last night. I've got fucking bruises *poke* the size of half dollars*poke* and don't let's mention the number of perfect teeth impressions the local medical examiner could use to put you away for life *poke* if I died tomorrow. Jesus, about the only thing I can do his stand or walk."

Karl looked around the hallway quickly before he dragged Chris into a deep-set doorway in the corridor. Once there, he trapped Chris against the door with his arms on either side of Chris' head. He dropped a quick kiss on the plush lips in front of his.

"All right, I get your _point_. I'll bottom, tonight, yeah?" The kiss that Karl got in return was a little piece of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to go with [these pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/645207.html) posted for the [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) Daily Captain and Daily Doctor post of Saturday, June 23. You must join the comm to see the pretty pictures, and you must be 18 or over.


End file.
